Cream and Fluttershy 2: The Return of Pinkieexe
by amyrosefan201
Summary: After the days of the first story, Cream and Fluttershy took off the mission again as they have to face Pinkie.exe again! But who will win? Find out on the sequel to Cream and Fluttershy: The Movie!
1. A Birthday Party

Story:

After these events of the first story, Amy and Pinkie are invited at the birthday party.

Amy Rose: Pinkie, this is gonna be fun!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! And we also make cupcakes, eating candy, sugar and more!

Amy Rose: I know!

Then, the other guests arrived.

Amy Rose: Oh look! The party guests are here!

The guests who are invited at the birthday party are Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, Twilight Sparkle, Knuckles, Applejack, Cream, Fluttershy, Rouge, Rarity, Chip, Spike, Big the Cat, Derpy, Marine, Lyra Heartstings, and more.

Chip: So, how's the party going Spike?

Spike: Pretty great, it was nice to meet you Chip.

Big: Look at me, I'm fat!

Derpy: And I'm derpy too!

Marine: I can't believe this is going to be a party!

Lyra Heartstings: I know Marine!

Amy Rose: Come on everybody! Say happy birthday!

Everyone: Happy birthday!

To Be Continued.


	2. Pinkieexe Returns

Story:

At the villains' lair' Eggman and Discord we're tired and sleepy.

Dr. Eggman: Oh well guess we'll have to sleep then. Good night Discord.

Discord: Good night Eggman.

Then, they both go to sleep. But suddenly, a super villain from the first story arrived at the villains' lair, waking Eggman and Discord up.

Dr. Eggman: Wha-? Oh! ! You're back!

Discord: Heh heh, just in time, you evil lady.

Dr. Eggman: Villains! We have back!

So the villains woke up and saw coming back. They run to Eggman, Discord and .

Dr. Eggman: All right, all right, settle down people. Now, let's begin the speech, like we did last time.

Eggman: clears his throat.

Dr. Eggman: Listen up, we have been overshadowed by the news of 's return. And this is where we belong. So, are you ready to destroy those heroes?

Everyone: Yeah!

Dr. Eggman : All right then, let's go!

Then, all the villains go to Möbius and Ponyland as they want to capture the heroes again.

To Be Continued.


	3. Party Crash

Story:

During the birthday party, the animals are dancing at the disco party. Vector and Vinyl Scratch were in it.

Rainbow Dash: So, how's the party?

Sonic: It was awesome! I love parties!

Rainbow Dash: Me too!

Rouge: Ah, just in time for the parties, right Chip?

Chip: Uh, yeah.

Rarity: How about if I want to make clothes again, don't I Spike?

Spike: Ooh, yeah. You can do that!

Tails: Twi, we're like geniuses, don't we?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes we are.

Applejack: Yee-haw! This party rocks!

Knuckles: I know it is!

Cream: You know what Fluttershy, there's something I'm gonna tell you.

Fluttershy: What is it Cream?

Cream: We hope someone's coming for a birthday party.

Suddenly, a huge crash came from outside. Everyone were screaming. They saw all the villains.

Cream: Who are you guys?

Dr. Eggman: Ho! Ho! Ho! I'm Dr. Eggman. And this is Discord. And these are my friends who could take over the world.

Fluttershy: That's not fair! You can't do that!

Discord : Oh yes we will, little one. Now, villains, attack!

So all of the villains are attacking the party, then they capture Amy and Pinkie. Cream and Fluttershy ran up to save them, only to get stopped by .

Cream and Fluttershy: ?

: That's right, you fools! I'm the one and only . We have captured Amy and Pinkie and there's nothing you can stop us!

laughs evilly as she ran away with the villains.

Fluttershy: Where'd she go?

Cream: We need to find Amy and Pinkie fast!

Fluttershy agreed and goes on a mission with Cream to find Amy and Pinkie.

To Be Continued


	4. Meet the Babylon Rogues and Wonderbolts

Story:

Once upon a time, a cute rabbit named Cream and a cute pony named Fluttershy, who helped all the chaos and animals in the forest. Suddenly, they approached Cheese and Angel.

Cream: Oh, hi Cheese.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Fluttershy: Hey, little Angel.

But Angel gets mad and crosses his arms when Fluttershy calls his name.

Cream: Fluttershy, don't call Angel's name, or else he'll beat you up.

Fluttershy: Oh, sorry Cream.

Cream: It's okay. We were sisters now.

Fluttershy: I know, but I hope our friends will arrive soon at the party.

Cream: Me too.

To Be Continued


	5. Meet the New Characters

Story:

Once upon a time, a cute rabbit named Cream and a cute pony named Fluttershy, who helped all the chaos and animals in the forest. Suddenly, they approached Cheese and Angel.

Cream: Oh, hi Cheese.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Fluttershy: Hey, little Angel.

But Angel gets mad and crosses his arms when Fluttershy calls his name.

Cream: Fluttershy, don't call Angel's name, or else he'll beat you up.

Fluttershy: Oh, sorry Cream.

Cream: It's okay. We were sisters now.

Fluttershy: I know, but I hope our friends will arrive soon at the party.

Cream: Me too.

To Be Continued


	6. Meet Black Doom and Mane-iac

Story:

Once upon a time, a cute rabbit named Cream and a cute pony named Fluttershy, who helped all the chaos and animals in the forest. Suddenly, they approached Cheese and Angel.

Cream: Oh, hi Cheese.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Fluttershy: Hey, little Angel.

But Angel gets mad and crosses his arms when Fluttershy calls his name.

Cream: Fluttershy, don't call Angel's name, or else he'll beat you up.

Fluttershy: Oh, sorry Cream.

Cream: It's okay. We were sisters now.

Fluttershy: I know, but I hope our friends will arrive soon at the party.

Cream: Me too.

To Be Continued


	7. Facing Pinkieexe

Story:

Once upon a time, a cute rabbit named Cream and a cute pony named Fluttershy, who helped all the chaos and animals in the forest. Suddenly, they approached Cheese and Angel.

Cream: Oh, hi Cheese.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Fluttershy: Hey, little Angel.

But Angel gets mad and crosses his arms when Fluttershy calls his name.

Cream: Fluttershy, don't call Angel's name, or else he'll beat you up.

Fluttershy: Oh, sorry Cream.

Cream: It's okay. We were sisters now.

Fluttershy: I know, but I hope our friends will arrive soon at the party.

Cream: Me too.

To Be Continued


	8. Random Time!

Story:

Once upon a time, a cute rabbit named Cream and a cute pony named Fluttershy, who helped all the chaos and animals in the forest. Suddenly, they approached Cheese and Angel.

Cream: Oh, hi Cheese.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Fluttershy: Hey, little Angel.

But Angel gets mad and crosses his arms when Fluttershy calls his name.

Cream: Fluttershy, don't call Angel's name, or else he'll beat you up.

Fluttershy: Oh, sorry Cream.

Cream: It's okay. We were sisters now.

Fluttershy: I know, but I hope our friends will arrive soon at the party.

Cream: Me too.

To Be Continued


	9. The Biggest Battle Ever

Story:

Once upon a time, a cute rabbit named Cream and a cute pony named Fluttershy, who helped all the chaos and animals in the forest. Suddenly, they approached Cheese and Angel.

Cream: Oh, hi Cheese.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Fluttershy: Hey, little Angel.

But Angel gets mad and crosses his arms when Fluttershy calls his name.

Cream: Fluttershy, don't call Angel's name, or else he'll beat you up.

Fluttershy: Oh, sorry Cream.

Cream: It's okay. We were sisters now.

Fluttershy: I know, but I hope our friends will arrive soon at the party.

Cream: Me too.

To Be Continued


	10. Happy Ending

Story:

Once upon a time, a cute rabbit named Cream and a cute pony named Fluttershy, who helped all the chaos and animals in the forest. Suddenly, they approached Cheese and Angel.

Cream: Oh, hi Cheese.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Fluttershy: Hey, little Angel.

But Angel gets mad and crosses his arms when Fluttershy calls his name.

Cream: Fluttershy, don't call Angel's name, or else he'll beat you up.

Fluttershy: Oh, sorry Cream.

Cream: It's okay. We were sisters now.

Fluttershy: I know, but I hope our friends will arrive soon at the party.

Cream: Me too.

To Be Continued


End file.
